


Playtime

by ebonyfeather



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Pornbattle XI- prompt: On your knees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

 

 

Spike saw the crossbow aimed directly at his heart and froze, his eyes tracking along the hand holding it, up the muscular arm to the military-green t-shirt sleeve. He couldn’t get away; the alley was a dead end. He had nowhere to escape to, and wouldn’t get past Riley before he could pull the trigger. He looked up and met the soldier’s eyes.

 

“So what now?” he asked. “You gonna shoot me?”

 

Riley just smiled. “Maybe. Depends.”

 

“On what?”

 

“You. What would you be willing to do to stop me pulling this trigger?” He advanced on Spike, finger still poised, ready to fire. “Would you beg? Would you tell me you’d do anything if I’ll let you go?”

 

Spike nodded, eyeing the wooden bolt loaded into the crossbow.

 

“Very well. Get on your knees.” When Spike hesitated, he snapped, “Now!”

 

Slowly, the vampire fell to kneel on the damp concrete, watching as Riley approached, unfastening his belt with his free hand.

 

“Now we find out what you’re willing to do for your life.” Riley slid his zipper down. “Suck me.”

 

Spike felt the crossbow bolt jab him slightly as Riley prodded him, telling him to get on with it, and nodded. Tugging the man’s trousers open, out of the way, and yanking his underwear aside, Spike took hold of Riley’s cock.

 

“I feel teeth, I shoot.”

 

Spike huffed. “Spoilsport,” he murmured, earning a gasp from Riley as he took the thick cock between his lips and sucked lightly. He swirled his tongue around the head before moving back, teeth grazing lightly along the sensitive flesh.   

 

Fingers clenched in his hair, pushing him down again, urging him to take more. Spike’s hands gripped at Riley’s trousers, pulling them further out of the way as he took in as much as he could. Riley still wanted more though; he pushed his hips forward, thrusting his cock deeper, fucking Spike’s mouth as he kept the vampire in place with a hand on the back of his head.

 

Spike let him, hearing Riley’s heavy breaths and soft groans and knowing that the soldier was close. He felt Riley’s body tense and the soldier thrust forward hard once more. Then he was coming, spilling himself down Spike’s throat and the vampire took it all, sucking and licking him until he was spent.

 

Riley’s knees were shaking as Spike stood and grinned at him, licking his lips. He glanced at the crossbow on the ground, where it had fallen from Riley’s grip minutes earlier.

 

“You’re a kinky bastard, you know that?”

 

Riley managed to get himself together enough to pull up his trousers and try and make himself look respectable.

 

“Says the guy who just sucked me off in an alley.”

 

Spike shot him a filthy grin. “No, says the bloke who’s about to shag you in an alley.” After pressing a brief but heated kiss to his lover’s lips he manhandled Riley around until he faced the wall. “Spread ‘em, soldier boy.”

 

Riley did as he was told, bracing his arms on the wall of the building, trousers around his ankles. He had a brief moment of fear that someone would walk by and see them but then Spike was there, easing inside of him, and then he didn’t care if they did.

 

 

 


End file.
